


Since Moments Don't Last Forever

by aquwa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, It's just them, Kinda?, Pining, Secret Crush, Sick Character, Sick Cuddling, Sick Fic, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aya gets sick, kinda????, maya wifes up n takes care of her, maya's REALLY fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquwa/pseuds/aquwa
Summary: Home alone for the weekend, Aya gets sick when she's supposed to practice privately with Maya. The moment she finds out, Maya stays to take care of her. Maya is just a little (read: a lot) in love with Aya.





	Since Moments Don't Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a love of caring for others.

Maya checked her phone anxiously. The clock only read 6:07, but there she was, dawdling around the bushes outside Aya’s house.

 _Do the neighbors see me? I swear I’m not a creeper,_ she thought frantically. She always had the habit of showing up painfully early, and for her old studio jobs, it was perfect. But this was just an off-schedule practice session for the two of them. Did she really need to show up so painfully early?

It was four days ago that they had agreed to meet on Saturday at 6:30pm. Aya was having a lot of trouble coming in on time, so she thought that by practicing with their experienced percussionist one-on-one, she could overcome the difficulties in the song.

Maya buried her face in her hands, warmth spreading across her cheeks. She let out a terribly embarrassed, but quiet, squeal as she thought again of the idol asking to practice alone together. Maya was totally, absolutely, 100% playing up the whole scene in her head, but she didn’t care. From Aya’s nervous grin to her subtle rocking back and forth, she was adorable.

Even though it still wasn’t time, she forced herself up to the doorstep, knees shaking, and knocked.

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She stuck her hands in her pockets. She spun around a couple times. She readjusted her hat again. And just when she was ready to knock again, the door slowly pulled back.

“Maya-chan…?” she said softly, putting her hand to her cheek. Aya leaned against the doorframe, still clad in pajamas and socks.

For a split second, Maya had _no idea_ what to say.

It was a bit insane how three weeks worth of thoughts could run through her head in two seconds, but it happened. She didn’t know what caught her off guard the most—maybe the fact that Aya, dedicated and eager idol band vocalist, wasn’t dressed or prepared for a lesson? Or was it how she managed to be stunningly pretty and adorable, even in pajamas? Perhaps that she wore a set of pajamas in the first place, instead of a big t-shirt and gym shorts like most high school students?

Certainly, Maya knew she was blushing. The soft way that her name left Aya’s lips, it sounded beautiful in a way that she herself never saw it. To her, Aya could make anything wonderful.

But after her initial, brief, and gay panic, she finally addressed Aya.

“Aya-san… Uh, I… well—” she began, unable to finish as she fumbled over her own words.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry…I-I know I look like a mess, I—” she broke into a coughing fit, bending forward and crumbling in on herself, then continued, “ugh… just, give me one moment to get dressed.”

She swayed dangerously as she tried to turn around. Instinctively, Maya grabbed her by the arms to support her as it clicked with her that Aya must be…

“…Sick? D-don’t tell me… you’re sick?” Maya uttered with disbelief. Looking at her closer now, her eyes were heavy-lidded and fluttering slightly. She was flushed from ear-to-ear, redness even stretching down to her neck, and you could hear her hoarse and crabby breathing.

Aya nodded, and with Maya’s support, stood up a little straighter. “Yeah, but I can still practice…! I just have to put on some clothes…”

“No, no, no! Absolutely not Aya-san!” Maya began. Aya gave her protesting look, but before she began to argue for her own case, Maya continued, “You of all people should know the importance of an idol’s rest… After all, if you don’t rest now you could permanently damage your voice…”

“But… I prom—”

“Nope! Not at all, no talking, at least until you get some medicine in your system!” With that, she slowly guided Aya back into her house, holding her by the forearm.

Halfway down the corridor, Maya realized a couple things: first, she had no idea where Aya’s room was, and two, she was holding her crush’s arm. In her house. Alone. She stopped walking to silently panic. Suddenly all the confident Maya-words were drained straight out her throat. Hands still looped around Aya’s arm, she stuttered out one unconfident “Uhh...”

“Maya-chan?” Aya giggled, “If you’re looking for my room, it’s to the left here…”

“Right! Thank you! Sorry!” Like a robot, she shuffled in the direction that Aya vaguely pointed and stopped at a closed door. “So, uh, yeah. Ehe, sorry about that. You can go in now!”

“Err…” Aya’s eyes glanced away from Maya, in the same manner as when she first asked to practice together. “I hate to ask this of you… But could you help me into my room? I’m still really unstable…”

“A-are you sure?!” The words fumbled out, and even then Maya wasn’t sure if _she_ was emotionally ready to enter Aya’s room. After all, Maya had her own awkward, reserved feelings about her bedroom—before letting any friend in, she always had to clean religiously (not that it was particularly dirty), and make sure anything lying around didn’t reveal too much about herself that she hadn’t already shared.

Furthermore, Aya was an emotional girl. So there was absolutely, positively, no way that Aya would ever really be okay with letti—

“Of course! If you could get the door…” Aya answered.

 _Okay,_ Maya admitted to herself, _Maybe this has less to do with Aya’s personal feelings about her room and more with me being embarrassed entering the place she sleeps._

Even so, with a firm hold on Aya’s warm arm, she held the door open for her with one arm, and guided her along with the other. She avoided looking at the room for as long as possible, but was pleasantly surprised (and relieved!) at the sight.

Her room was rather mature, but still retaining lots of Aya’s individual girlish style. One wall was covered with posters from famous idol groups, new and old, but mostly her favorite, Marmalade. The wall beside her bed had smaller photos, but from her distance, Maya couldn’t see them well, even with her glasses on.

In general, it was also very tidy, with sections of the room obviously dedicated to different tasks. The desk was her study area, the wall with posters an impromptu practice spot, and the bed and surrounding areas where she could just relax.

Maya began to note assorted band and anime merch when Aya broke her chain of room-analysis.

“I’m sorry for the mess,” she gestured to a pile of clothes and books on the floor in front her bed, “I had a lot of trouble when I first fell sick…”

In a strong moment of worry, Maya turned Aya towards her with a gentle hand. “ _First_ fell sick? How long have you been sick?”

“A-ah… well… I first started getting chills Wednesday night… and by Thursday morning I was really weak, and I stayed in bed all day Friday…”

“A-Aya-san!? That’s not good at all, why haven’t your parents taken you to a doctor yet?” Her words spilled quick. In this moment, Maya noted the distance between her and Aya. Despite being in an open room, she felt like walls were around her. It was the most comfortable tight space she had ever found. Reluctantly, she widened their distance and tried to loosen her own worry-induced tension.

“They and my little sister went on a trip to the hot springs,” Aya said at last, “you know, I have agency work usually, but even though this week’s schedule was light, I knew I wanted to practice with you today and so I…” but it was too late for Maya. Her dumb, gay little brain was stuck on the fact that Aya really wanted to practice with _her._

Maya always got the sense Aya was closer with Chisato. They spent more time together, and when the band first started they went through a lot. Since bass still had an element of rhythm, she could’ve asked to practice with the ever-busy Chisato—or one of their instructors, or another studio musician. But Aya _still_ chose Maya. Beyond any crush-feelings that Maya may have had, it meant a lot to her that this pretty pink popular idol would still want to practice with _her._

“Wait, so your parents aren’t here?” Maya realized she had interrupted Aya since she wasn’t listening in the first place.  “A-ah, sorry… but what were you planning to do this whole weekend when you’re this sick?”

Maya finally sat on the bed, prompting Aya to take a seat next to her. “I don’t know…” she wailed, “I really thought I’d get better on my own… but I’m not, even though I rested for a whole day, and even though I wanted to practice today…”

She looked up at Maya with defeated and teary eyes. “I’m sorry Maya… I don’t think I can—”

Maya shot to her feet, nearly tripping on the mass of things at the foot of Aya’s bed, waving her hands frantically and rushing to say, “N-n-n-n-no! No, don’t apologize! It’s okay and we can always practice another time!”

Aya stared at her hands. She laced her fingers together, and with a deep sigh looked up at her friend and coworker. She smiled a sleepy, soft smile. It radiated pure gratitude, and just like that, she held Maya’s heart.

But no one could guess it with the way Maya ran out the room.

Heart jumping from her throat to the pit of her stomach half second every, she shouted a hasty “GONNAMAKEYOUSOMETEABEBACKINFIVE” and bolted out the bedroom and into the kitchen. In her socked feet, she slid across the smooth tile floor and nearly slammed into the counter. Nestled in the corner where the bottom rows of counter cabinets met, she dropped to her knees.

One moment she was outside her coworker’s house, waiting to practice, and in the next, she was preparing to take care of her horribly sick crush. Of course, Aya was blissfully unaware of the crush part, hell, Maya didn’t even know if she _liked_ girls.

But it wasn’t the time for Maya’s furious blushing and whirlwind of girl crazy-thoughts. She methodically opened cabinets, hunting for things to make a solid kettle of tea as well as some other remedies for sickness. If there was one thing Maya could do confidently do, besides drum and rig equipment, she could make a simple meal.

She used as little ingredients as possible to avoid draining the resources of the Maruyamas, and 30 minutes later, she had a hot cup of herbal tea, a bowl of fresh chicken-noodle soup, and a cloth-wrapped bag of ice.

Maya walked back to Aya’s room calmer and more composed. “Aya-san!” she called rather proudly, “Since you’re sick, I’m gonna nurse you back to health!” Of course, she was enjoying the experience too much, but it really made Maya feel like a wife.

Aya herself, was sprawled on her bed on her back, face still flushed, and eyes closed.

“Wh..at..?” she mumbled, eyes fluttering open, “But don’t you need to go home…?”

“Err… eventually, I guess so, but since I’m here, I might as well try to do what I can!” Maya stopped by the side of the bed, knees pressing into the soft comforter. “Plus… what if you don’t get any better? What if you fainted or fell?! I can’t leave yet, at least…”

Maya sat on the bed, fluffed some pillows, and with a gentle tug, helped Aya sit up against them.

“Ta-da!” she bragged, and with a proud grin she presented the tea and soup, “It’s chicken and noodle! And, uh, all you had was black tea, so I just added honey and lemon, so I hope that’s okay.”

Even with heavy lidded eyes and a weak body, Maya watched as something bright lit up in her rosy eyes. Maya couldn’t help but to watch on, even after Aya had thanked her and began eating. Maya wasn’t as close as earlier, so there was no more gay panic.

She couldn’t fathom how Aya managed to look so soft all the time. Of course, she knew that Aya wasn’t all appearances from working with her and spending so much time together, as a band and occasionally as friends. To Maya, she was an ambitious, spirited girl. Sometimes her dreams were out of reach, but she always kept her goals in mind. She was emotional, young, and new, and sometimes her idol work got too much for her… but Maya loved every bit of that. The crying that the agency saw as weak? An endearing trait that Maya found inspiring. The steadfast dedication to realizing a dream? Courageous and brave considering all the obstacles to her career.

Aya struggled _all_ the time—and yet she always looked so perfect. Thick hair softly resting on her shoulders like little birds. It was messier than usual, and Maya thought she had never looked prettier. _If only I could look this effortlessly cute all the time…_ she thought. Even with all of Chisato’s skin and haircare tips, she felt she could never look as poised and pretty as Miss Pastel Pink herself.

And just like that, Aya was done with the soup and tea. “Sorry,” she said, breaking into laughter, “normally I’d eat so much slower, but I haven’t eaten much because I was too tired to cook!”

“Oh my _god,_ Aya, that’s so unhealthy! What on earth were you planning to do about food if I hadn’t came by?”

Aya leaned back a little and gave a lopsided smile through her sickly veil of existence. “No idea. Good thing you’re here, huh?”

Maya turned away, running her hands through her hair and lightly tugging on her sleeves. “Huehehe… of course.”

“That tea was so good, but I feel like I just went from too cold to too hot…”  Aya sighed, sinking into her bed a little more, “I can’t tell if I have a fever or a cold…”

“Ah! I have just the thing for that!” Maya remarked, lighting up again. She reached beside the bad and picked up the cloth-wrapped bag of ice… to find it had all melted to water.

“It must’ve melted from the hot soup and tea…” Aya guessed.

“Ugh, I’m sorry,” Maya murmured, “It’s okay though, I’ll just go get some mo—”

Maya felt a gentle force pull on her sleeve.

“That won’t be necessary…” Aya whispered.

She turned to look at the sick idol once again. Bangs hanging over her eyes, she was laying down on her side. Maya brought more of herself onto the bed, leaning down to try and check Aya’s face.

“Are you feeling worse? I can call a doctor…” she placed a hand over her forehead. She was warm, but she couldn’t tell if it was dangerously so…

“I’m fine,” Aya insisted, “I’m just so tired… I really feel I can rest now though, thanks to you…”

Aya rolled onto her back again, but with her hand still on Maya’s sleeve, she pulled the other girl completely onto her bed. Maya flopped face-first into Aya’s pillows. She almost got absorbed in the fruity-sweet smell of Aya’s shampoo, but quickly, she jerked her head up to speak to Aya again.

“Ouch… Sorry, I-I didn’t realize you still had my arm,” Hoping that she hadn’t fallen on or injured her friend in any way, Maya sat up and began to move off the bed.

Suddenly, Aya rose again, weakly grasping her fingers to Maya’s sleeve. She coughed momentarily, racking her whole body. “It’s okay, you can stay on the bed! No point in standing…”

Maya nearly spoke to protest once again, but she was silenced by the feeling of Aya’s head falling into her chest. For a few moments, she was utterly speechless, unsure what to do with a sick girl literally in her arms, let alone the girl she had feelings for.

“A-Aya-san? Are you okay?” after a minute passed, Maya wasn’t even sure her friend had registered what she was doing.

“Ah, I’m so—” Aya coughed again, and instinctively, Maya placed her arms around her to stabilize her, “I’m sorry, Maya-chan… I’m really weak, so it’s hard not to just space out in your arms…”

Slowly, she turned her head to look up at Maya, and weakly smiled. “But you know, I feel a bit better laying here like this, if you don’t mind…”

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Maya she just asked you a question,_ she began silently panicking, _she wants you to hold her, just say “yes” you absolute bumbling idiot!_

“E-eh… uh, ah, s-sure, i-if… if, um,” Maya stuttered all of the over the place, at this point wondering if she was even speaking coherent Japanese, “i-if you… r-really want me to… then yes.”

So, she shut her mouth, and pulled herself completely onto the bed. With pillows propped comfortably behind her, Maya reclined against the head of the bed, with Aya curled into her side.

Her legs vaguely wrapped around Maya’s lower half, and one arm was tiredly slung across her stomach. Her head rested somewhere in the area of Maya’s neck, shoulder and upper chest.

Maya was stiff, and she knew it. Compared to Aya’s limp and relaxed body, she was like a weak and floppy diving board. How could she possibly release any tension with Aya _this_ close? Her rosy hair tickled her shoulder, and she could feel the warmth of her entire body mixing with her own.

She could even feel Aya’s breathing, and the rise and fall of her chest against her own body. Aya’s breaths were soft and warm, and yet they gave her chills.

Awkwardly, Maya tried to make conversation. “So, uh, Aya-san… did you know that humans are supposed to have, like, 10 hugs a day?” …by starting with the gayest thing ever. It was all subconscious at this point.

Aya mumbled something and rolled over slightly, covering more of Maya’s body with her own. Maya could feel her lips pressed into her collarbone. She felt herself growing hotter and blushier, and at this point she was worried that she might be sweaty.

But somehow, she mustered the strength to _really_ hold Aya in her arms… After all, she’d only remember this as a fever dream, right?

She started lazily combing her fingers through Aya’s hair. From her position, she could smell the sweet and tangy scent of Aya’s shampoo… Even when sick, she must’ve been washing her hair regularly, and taking care of herself as always. Her hair, soft, thick, and tangly, it reminded her of the girl she was so lucky to be holding right now. Complex and soft, so wonderfully soft…

Her skin felt like warm honey running through her hands. Maya bathed herself in it, gently rubbing Aya’s back, warmly diving into the curves with the palm of her hand. She felt Aya exhale deeply and shift herself into Maya’s arms further.

Maya nearly thought the sick girl had finally fallen asleep, but the arm that was once draped over her abdomen moved to intertwine its fingers with hers. It was a weak grasp, and a fumbling one at that, but the shock of feeling Aya’s hand in hers froze her momentarily.

“Maybe if I stay like this,” Aya whispered, barely loud enough for Maya to hear, “I’ll feel better quicker…”

Everywhere where she and Aya made contact, Maya felt pinpoints of love and warmth. The warmth came from Aya of course, but the love from herself. She had never been this close to anyone before, not even a girl, and definitely not someone she had a crush on.

The redness in her cheeks stayed while she held back a nervous shiver. Maya closed her eyes and pulled herself completely close to Aya, not even caring if she got sick anymore. Digging her own face into the girl’s shoulder, she delved into the strawberry scent that was present all over, not just in her hair.

She felt Aya’s fingertips drum lightly against the back of her hand. In return, she traced her thumb over knuckles. As Maya began to relax, their breaths aligned, and Maya felt the gentlest heartbeat thumping from Aya’s chest.

They stayed wrapped into each other like this for countless minutes. At some point Aya fell asleep, but Maya stayed awake, both to make sure Aya didn’t get sicker, but also because she was lost in her own thoughts.

Could she really treasure a moment like this? A moment wrapping her arms around the girl she loved, even if she’d never remember it, and Maya would never bring it up? It felt selfish to do so, to indulge herself in the breathless beauty of this seemingly perfect idol, to drink in the supple softness of her skin and play with hair like there was no tomorrow.

Even so, Maya stayed there with her. After all, there was a possibility it’d make Aya feel better, and Maya simply felt too safe and comfortable to let go. Something about Aya’s touch sent tingles to her soul. It was addictive and impossibly warm, and she wished to wrap up this sensation and hold it in forever. But since no moment is capable of lasting forever, she figured she might as well swim through the feeling.

She wondered what it might feel like to hold Aya like this when she’s totally conscious and well. Would Aya return a lot of affection? Would they kiss? Who would hang on to the other the tightest, and who would smile dorkily the whole time?

With these thoughts, Maya pulled her head up from Aya’s shoulder, still staying linked with the rest of the girl’s body. Her hair was a mess and her glasses crooked, but she didn’t dare let go.

Sleepily, she let her eyes drift across the photos on Aya’s bedside wall. There was a selfie of her and Kasumi at school, and some family pictures from across town. Her photo with Ayumi was tacked in the very center, and a variety of individually and professionally shot pictures from their lives were scattered here and there.

Just before Maya drifted off to sleep, she saw it. A photo from their first successful live, on its own in the top right of the arrangement of photos. It was a polaroid picture of Maya, blushing, smiling, and sweating. Her drumsticks were still in hand, and a hasty peace sign was thrown up. Right underneath it, in the white space beneath the photo, Aya wrote:

“Maya-chan’s first big live! I hope we can have many more together.”

Maya melted back into Aya’s shoulder.

“I hope so too, Aya-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i put a lot of love into this one, and aya/maya is by far my favorite ship in bang dream. i hope to write it more and would appreciate your thoughts!
> 
> if you have any questions or lasting thoughts, my twitter is @aquuwa and my CC is kasuari :) <3
> 
> edit: i also drew a small sketch of a scene from the fic, so you can see that here: https://twitter.com/aquuwa/status/1065727811695124480


End file.
